Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing various functions by combining a motion of a wearable type mobile terminal put on a rotatable body part of a user with a touch input.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal of a wearable type placed on a user's body attracts a lot of attention. However, a method of inputting a command to a wearable device is generally limited to a key button input or a touch input to a touchscreen.